love u zindagi
by viru's angel
Summary: nothing much to say . a story on dushyant and ishita . how they fall in love with each other . just peep in story
1. Chapter 1

**hiiii guys** **i m here with a new story . this is on ishyant as they are my fev . how they fall in love with other . hope u all liked it .**

 **dushyant is a cid officer . loves his sister divya a lot BT didn't like ishita much . ishita and divya are bestie . kavin is bestie of dushuyant and divya and have a very good bond with ishita which dushyant didn't like .**

in cid beauro

dushyant was first to come . he sighnd and said - thank god wo musibat yaha nhi h vrna subah subah uska face dekhna padta or mera pura din kharab ho jata . chal dushyant ab kam krle vrna acp sir daantege . and moved to his desk and start working .

after some time ishita and divya enter together in beauro . ishita moved to her desk without looking dushyant . divya wished gm to dushu and asked - ap aj itni jldi kyu as gye wo bhi bina nasta kiye .

dushu said - wo mujhe important file complete krni thi isliye aa gya and don't worry file complete krne k bad canteen se kuch kha lunga . tum Jake apna kam kro .

kavin enter and found dushyant doing his work and other side ishita also doing her work silently . he said to himself - aj in dono k hote hue bhi beauro me itni shanti . kahi me sapna to nhi dekh rha . I mean phli bar esa hua h ki ye dono ek sath,ek jagah or wo bhi bina ladai kiye . he wished gm to all . ishita and divya wished him back . he moved to dushyant and asked - aj suraj west se nikla tha kya . tum dono ek sath bina lde can't believe.

dushu glare him and said - tu apna muh band rakhega or vese bhi mujhe kam krna h . meanwhile beauro's phone ring . divya picked call and a case reported . all moved to crime spot .

at crime spot

ishita was checking the house in crime spot . she didn't notice glass piece on floor as she was looking toward stairs . she was stepping forward dushyant saw this and pulled ishita 's hand . ishita dashed to him and she shocked . she freed her hand and shouted on him - ye kya badtamizi h mana ki ap senior h BT doesn't mean ki ap kuch bhi krenge or me chup rhungi . dushyant to got angry and said - dimag h ya naste me khakr aayi ho . agar me ni ata to ye kaanch chub jata bt meri galti h ki mene tumhari help ki . saying this he leave from there .

ishita look downward and saw glass piece there . she felt guilt to shout on him . she thought - how stupid I m . wo to meri help kr rhe the or mene un pr chilla diya . I knowki humari banti ni h bt phir bhi unhone meri help ki . I should say sorry to him .

 **here I end this chap**

 **so kya ishita dushyant ko sorry bol payegi**

 **kya dushyant ishita ko maf krega**

 **ya hogi or takrar**

 **for know stay tuned**

 **love u all**

 **ur angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guys hope u all didn't forget me. I know I m late sorry for that bcoz I was bsy with clg and all. Now I will be do regular updates. Okk now I stop my bak bak.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed on my story.**

incid beauro

Dushyant Was annoyed and angry too. Divya and kavin sensed this bt they don't know about matter bt surely they know that there is something wrong between ishyant. They decided to ask letter to Dushyant.

Ishita is feeling guilty for shouting on Dushyant. She decided to say sorry to Dushyant. At evening when all were leaving bt Dushyant Was still there as he was doing files. Ishita thought it was right time to say sorry so she goes Towards Dushyant and standing In front of him. Dushyant looked at her and says or kuch bhi kahna baki h tumhe.

Ishita Said while head down- I m really sorry Dushyant as I don't know there are glass pieces and save me from them. I know tumhe pata nahi kya kya bola mene please I m really sorry for that.

Dushyant looked at her and says - ho gya now u can leave. And leaves from there.

Ishita was still there and thought - I hurted Dushyant alot. I know it's all my fault bt now what will I do. Kese sorry bolu. Ye to meri baat hi nahi sun rahe. Bt kuch to karna hoga hi ishita galti tujhse hui h to sudharna bhi tujhe hi hoga. And yes I can do that.

Next Day

Ishita Comes first. She directly moved to Dushyant desk and kept a sorry card and a white rose. And moved to her desk waiting for him. After 20minute Dushyant and Divya enter together. Divya moved to ishita. Ishita wished Dushyant - good morning sir. Bt Dushyant left without any reply. Ishita felt bad. And Divya was in shock as ishita never wish dushu.

ishita looked at her and ask - kya hua ese kya dekh rahi h.

Divya said - aj suraj west se nikla h kya. Tune bhai ko gm wish kiya.

Ishita Said - stop over reacting before she could say further she heard Dushyant shout - ishita

she quickly moved to his desk - Dushyant throw card on table with bang and say - what nonsense is this. Ye phool and sorry card dekar kya proof karna chahti ho. Ishita Said - I just wanted to say sorry and bt Dushyant cut - and say mujhe kisi k thank u or sorry ki jarurat ni h and dubara esa kiya to mujhse bura koi ni hoga. Now go.

Ishita Leave from there and moved to canteen. Divya was confused seeing all this bt she decided to ask ishita about this all. She to moved behind ishita. Ishita was in anger mumma - ye dusht daanav samjhta kya h khud ko ek to mene sorry bola user se itna ittitude. hadd h bt then say to herself - chill ishita relax wo gussa h and obviously u hurt him chill.

Divya Come there and sit in front of her and says that ish kya hua everything is fine. I mean I didn't understand anything wo sorry card and all ye sab kya h.

Ishita Said - wo actually and told her about all matter.

Divya Looked at her disbelief and say - ish tumhe ye sab nhi kahna chahiye tha.

Ishita Said - i know that I did wrong and isliye unse sorry bola na bt wo to meri baat to ni sun rahe. Yar I'm really sorry for what I did. Bt me ab unse maafi nhi maange wali I mean hadd h itne mehnat se mene card banaya and what he did huhhh. Saying this she left.

Divya Nodded her head in no and say - inka kuch ni ho sakta uffff dono ek jaise h. And she to leave

 **so what's next.**

 **Kya ishyant k bich sb sahi hoga. Ab ye janne k liye to review karna padega na.**

 **Plzz Review .**

 **Urs angel**


End file.
